dreamfieldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Foreteller's hut
|sell= |buy= |source= |effects= |translation= }} The Foreteller's hut is a production structure. It crafts items. In-game description: "You can create different items for the divination here" Construction Available in dream locations: Function } | |- | Fehu |2 Elixir of Wisdom + 3 Fire spell + 8 Vacation + 3 Laurel broth |1h | | |- | Bag of runes |2 Silk + 3 Aromatic sachet + 2 Berkanan + 1 Fehu |1h 5m | | |- | XVIII - Moon |7 Papyrus + 25 Lunar dew + 2 Lunar syrup + 4 Laurel broth |1h 20m | | |- | XXI - World |4 Part of a map + 2 Mysterious potion + 2 Myrrh + 3 Laurel broth |1h | | |- | Tarot deck |3 Sultan's dreams + 1 Elixir of knowledge + 2 XVIII - Moon + 2 XXI - World |40m | | |- | Hexagram |8 Wisdom + 1 Crystal of changes + 2 Jade coin + 3 Azure coin |45m | | |- | Mara's blessing |2 Ice ring + 1 Fortune-telling book + 2 Mara's breath |45m | | |- | Flora's blessing |2 Wooden bracelet + 1 Elegy of love + 2 Flora's tear |45m | | |- | Tibetan infusion |1 Cave infusion + 1 Desert infusion, 1 Sea infusion |2h | | |- | Aspect of valley |2 Mara's blessing + 2 Flora's blessing + 1 Dream flower |1h | | |- | Aspect of caves |2 Archaeological tools + 2 Ancient jewelry-box + 1 Gnome hammer + 2 Gnome magic |1h | | |- | Aspect of snows |4 Crystal glitter + 3 Magic snowflake + 1 Charm of snows |1h | | |- | Aspect of desert |3 Sultan's dreams + 2 Volcanic crystal + 1 Spell of sands |1h | | |- | Aspect of mysterious castle |1 Potion of Nature's + 2 Symbol of power (Royal treasury item) + 2 Merging galaxies |1h | | |- | Underwater aspect |3 Crystal water + 2 Underwater crystal + 1 Sea staff |1h | | |- | Tropic aspect |1 Fried bananas + 1 Roasted pineapple + 1 Tropical sorcery |1h | | |- | [[Amulet (Foreteller's hut item)|'Amulet']] |4 Lunar amulet + 3 Portal amulet + 3 Magic power |1h 30m | | |- | [[Rays of light|'Rays of light']] |4 True light + 3 Magic droplet + 3 Magic light (Middle-earth item) |5h | | |- | [[Magic power|'Magic power']] |5 Gnome magic + 3 Essence of magic + 2 Magic of the Aurora Borealis + 3 Magic light (Middle-earth item) |45m | | |- | [[Amulet sketch|'Amulet sketch']] |4 Bauble drawings + 2 Magic droplet + 4 Parchment (Altar of worship item) |45m | | |- | [[Sky ward|'Sky ward']] |6 Dreamcatcher + 5 Magic threads + 3 Antique beads |45m | | |- | [[Ward of calm|'Ward of calm']] |8 Beads (Spring fountain item) + 5 Embroidery hoop + 4 Threads |1h | | |- | [[Ward of elements|'Ward of elements']] |3 Antique beads + 4 Amulet sketch + 2 Ward of calm |1h 30m | | |- | [[Portal home|'Portal home']] |5 Portal stone + 5 Magic substance + 5 Magic of the Aurora Borealis |30m | | |- | Dust of time |3 Vessel for making elixirs + 5 Magic powder + 3 Sleep dust |30m | | |} No longer available Quests using the structure *Quiet place (quest): buy and build Notes Category:Production structures